


Les mains qui ment

by bielefelts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, because there isn't enough yuri in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bielefelts/pseuds/bielefelts
Summary: Maintenance comes in many different forms, almost all of which are very hands-on.





	Les mains qui ment

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the lovely Dreamy for beta'ing! You have my utmost appreciation.

Mika had always thought Shu’s concept of personal space was a little… How could she put this?

Skewed.

She abhorred the touch of others, often expressing her dislike through dramatized movements, gasps and complaints. As if an accidental bump of an arm had personally offended her, which often lead to confusion and annoyance from the other party.

It was even worse when they were male. He might as well have defiled a duchess and her entire royal line for all he knew from the tirade he would receive from the girl, who just so happened to look as though she could fit that very role in some European historical drama.  

In contrast, people rarely received so much as a verbal warning before they were subjected to her methodical, very thorough and occasionally traumatizing examination process. She didn’t seem to understand that one normally asked before lifting someone’s arm let alone hold and turn their chin to study their profile in detail to inspect a sewing or makeup technique. Things that, if they were done to Shu, Mika was sure that person would have an ear chewed off and a limb or two missing.

While often remaining aloof, reserved and disinterested in people, she was not afraid to not hold back on her opinion (or hands) if she so felt the need.

Mika, being the personally chosen unit-mate, housemate, doll (a title she proudly wore), and more recently, girlfriend (also a title she proudly boasted, despite Shu’s embarrassed objections), had of course been subjected to that precise and almost suffocating attention more times that she could ever count. She didn’t mind it though. Loved it even. Always looked forward to it. Asking for maintenance even at inappropriate times, Mika had to admit. But she didn’t care. It was in that moment that Shu’s eyes were only trained on her, after all. It made her feel special.

Maintenance had long been a performance done between the two. It ranged from business-oriented measurements to essentially medical check-ups on the status of her weak body’s health and weight. Where steady hands, while occasionally rougher than were needed, were thorough and never, not once, without care behind them.

It could also be more personal, gentler ministrations. Fixing her school bowtie or taming her flyaway hair. Making her breakfast, lunch and dinner almost every day. Smoothing on lotion and other fancy, always nice-smelling products, making sure her skin was soft and moisturized. Providing a shoulder to cry on, petting her head, reminding her that she was wanted in this world. It was Mika’s favorite maintenance.

There was also maintenance which made Mika blush by its unabashed intimacy and sometimes feel downright uncomfortable in its complete invasion of privacy. It was this certain kind that Mika was currently having to endure.

Shu had been going through a routine outfit check. They were about to do a mock performance for an upcoming live. For Valkyrie, who was known for its utmost perfection in its performances, multiple practice runs were necessary in order to execute a flawless show. Both girls knew the grind and the literal blood, sweat and tears that were a part of it all as well.

With full costumes and makeup on, Mika was sitting on one of the larger sofachairs in the room to accommodate the lace and ruffles adorning the many layers of her hand-tailored dress. Shu was nearing the end of her long mental checklist, now only needing to examine the less visible areas of her ornate costume to see if nothing had slipped, teared or been forgotten. Everything in Shu’s world had to be perfect.

Mika had to be perfect.

Crouched between her legs, hands holding up the knee length skirt and petticoat underneath, Shu was checking the other’s thigh high socks, garters and underwear.

Mika sat pliant, allowing the other girl to manhandle her. This was business she reminded herself. The backstage boudoir empty except for them. No need to be embarrassed and definitely not a time to be getting weird thoughts. All almost seemed to be to in order, everything well within standards, when…

Shu froze.

A hole.

Not a large one, only a thread that seemed to have gotten loose and lace that was only just starting to stretch. An easy fix. But the location…

On the seam of Mika’s panties along her inner thigh and crotch.

Shu clicked her tongue, displeased. Out of all places…

Normally, she would leave the tear and mend it later, but this lingerie set was one of Shu’s personal favorites. The high quality and delicacy of the black lace had immediately attracted her attention. As a seamstress and lover of fashion and all things beautiful, she couldn’t help but admire the craftsmanship and had immediately brought it despite the price tag.

Furthermore, to put it plainly, it looked absolutely lovely on the girl currently modeling it. Lace band fitting Mika’s small waist and protruding hips perfectly, framing her lightly toned thighs and stomach. Details of the intricate lace stark against the creamy white of her skin, matching the messy cascade of her dark, raven hair.

Being a thong, lacking a gusset, and back topped by bow and peephole, it was also a very provocative piece.

Shu just couldn’t allow it to go to ruin.

Tearing her eyes away, she got up and headed towards her sewing kit.

“Kagehira, stay put for a second as I retrieve a needle and thread. There’s a small tear that requires immediate repair.”

“Wha-!" Mika cries, immediately panicking. "Oh no, Oshisan! I’m real sorry if tore anythin’! I thought I was being real careful puttin’ everything on…” She continued to apologize frantically, but stayed in her chair.

Having retrieved her tools, Shu returns, already unfurling thread from the spool. “I am not blaming you, but please be more careful next time in checking for damages before putting anything on,“ she reprimands. “While I can mend most anything, many of your clothes are one of a kind or expensive. They would be difficult, if not impossible to replace, do you understand?” She sighs, “Now, hold up your skirt for me.”

“Roger!” Mika chirps, taking the thickly-layered material in her hands holding it up to her chest.

Shu crouches down, “Spread your legs.”

Mika feels her cheeks warm at the command as she does so obediently.

Shu settles herself and takes another look, planning the best way to be able to repair...whatever she had found, Mika hadn’t any time to ask.

She was suddenly distracted by the cold hands that had come into contact with her hips, which were gently tugging down her underwear. They did not stay there long though, moving down to her now very naked feeling crotch, fingers hooking underneath it to hold up the fabric right above her skin as Shu got to work.

Now, Mika was used to Shu being all touchy in places like this for a variety of nonsexual reasons. However…

Mika gulped.

That didn’t mean there hadn’t been otherwise.

Mika watched Shu as she sewed. From this angle, while she couldn’t see Shu’s hands, she had a bird’s eye view of her exposed chest, her already ample bosom pushed up by the corset she was wearing.

She immediately brought her gaze up. That was dangerous territory. Mika settled on the safety of studying the top of her head.

Still not having put on her signature tophat, a sea of pink took up most of her vision, thick locks falling down Shu’s back, curled ends almost touching the ground. She had pushed back her hair to one side to keep it out of the way, exposing a pierced ear. A black jewel, matching the ones in Mika’s own ears, sparkled back at her. Feathery, short bangs covered her forehead.

Piercing eyes, as lavender as her perfume, were hidden behind smokey eyeshadow and long, full eyelashes. Eyeliner sharp, expertly drawn. Her perfectly shaped brows furrowed. Lips puckered tight in concentration. Stained a matte dark-rose, they stood out against the ivory smoothness of her skin, lightly dusted pink from blush.

Shu’s lips…

Lips that opened to reveal straight, pearly teeth. Lips that could curl in disgust. Lips that barked orders. Lips that had remained sealed for almost days on end, having no words come out and no food in. Lips that could break into a gentle smile that left Mika dizzy. Lips that helped produce a voice so operatic, so strong, so absolutely breathtaking in its ability to snare and enrapture anyone blessed to hear it that Mika had vowed to follow no other but it for remainder of her life.  

Lips that had said her ugly, mismatched eyes were beautiful. Lips that had told her they loved her. Lips that had kissed her own. Lips that had kissed--

A flash of tongue, as Shu wet those very lips, still focused on her task below.

  
…..

 

_Gosh darnit._

  


Mika was wet.

She couldn’t help it. It wasn’t her fault that Shu was so beautiful, so gorgeous, so still very much between her legs as Mika held up her dress for better access, those long, nimble fingers touching her so close--

She dove her burning face into the skirt, stiffening...She had almost rocked herself into Shu’s hands at the erotic scene.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she could only hope Shu hadn’t noticed how turned-on she was…

  


Said girl had noticed, of course. The slight quiver of Mika’s thighs and the dampness she felt give it away despite Mika’s face being hidden behind the skirt.

She had ignored the other up until now, not wanting to break her concentration and risk damaging the thin material. But…was reconsidering. She’d basically taken care of the tear from becoming any worse until they arrived home where she could fully stitch it. And this _was_ just a practice performance. Additionally, with it being the weekend and her having booked the stage for the remainder of the afternoon...no one should be in the vicinity…

Training her eyes up the poor girl above her, obviously trying to hide her shame as best as she could in such a position, Shu made up her mind. She could perhaps let herself give into sinful degeneracy just this once.

Not that she’d had to let Mika know…

Yet, at least.

Subtly, continuing the general sewing motions she had been doing, Shu begins lightly rocking her fingers that only hovered millimeters from her crotch. Nothing too obvious. Just enough to stimulate Mika more. Being such a delicate set and lacking a protective cotton gusset, Shu had brought the undergarment down a tad to loosen it in order to safely mend the tear. Her left hand gently raised the fabric up, the other still holding the needle and thread.

Slowly tracing a finger on her right hand along the seam of her inner thigh, she feels Mika buck her hips just the slightest. Now, that wouldn’t do…

“Kagehira, stop moving. And here I thought I taught you better self-control…”

Mika doesn’t trust herself to speak. Instead she nods, face still buried in her skirt and tries to restrain herself as instructed.

Shu clicks her tongue again, continuing her to take her sweet time. However, deciding that before she was going to let this get any further, it was perhaps best to put away the needle at least. While it had been years since she had last pricked herself, she didn’t trust herself here with Mika in such a vulnerable position.

Discretely putting down her sewing tools so the other wouldn’t notice, Shu returns her now free hand, adding more pressure to her earlier ministrations. She could see Mika again tense, but keep still. _Good girl._ She ran her thumb across, letting it hit Mika’s clit.

Remembering her instructions, it took everything Mika had to not buck. She prayed Oshisan would be done soon. It sort of felt like she was done, and now she was just messing with her? But, they were in public! About to go on stage! Oshisan didn’t even like holding hands down empty streets, so there was no way she’d be doing something dirty here…

Regardless of Shu's true intentions, Mika was dying. She wanted to take a peek, but knew if she uncovered her face, it’d be over and Mika would die on the spot from embarrassment, more so than she already felt. There was no way Shu couldn’t have noticed how wet she was by now. Mika had to keep still though. She didn’t want her own selfish desires to disturb Shu’s work. While she trusted Shu with her life, she still didn’t want Shu to prick herself, or worse, Mika’s cooch. Ouch.  

Seeing how Mika had relaxed some, Shu repeated the caressing motion. This time letting her thumb rest on top of the other’s clit, rubbing her gently.

She hears Mika take a muffled intake of breath, but still remain as motionless as possible. However, she was becoming more and more noticeably turned-on, shine now obvious even through the lace.

Shu has an idea.

“Spread your legs wider, I’m almost finished.”

Mika shakily complies as Shu moves her thumb downward, under her underwear, towards the source of the wetness, picking up it up on the end of her perfectly-manicured nail.

She grins.

“Hmm, it appears a thread has fallen off. Keep still as I retrieve it.”

A lie.

Mika doesn’t even have time to respond before Shu had moved the hand holding her panties to the side. Fully exposing her, she slides over two fingers to meet her thumb, using them to spread her open.

Shu takes a second to simply admire. Such a lovely shade of pink. A masterpiece of feminine erotic beauty. And the subject was her very own doll. _Sa_ _chérie._

She moves her pointer finger carefully down her opening and rubbing across the bottom, as if trying to remove the bothersome “thread”. She feels and sees Mika automatically pulse at that. Shu repeats. Slowly and with absolute precision and purpose, then draws a circle, painting the rest of her with her own glossy wetness. She moves her other hand to steady Mika’s now visibly shaking hips, placing her thumb to roll against her clit.

Okay. Mika definitely had the sneaking suspicion that Shu was _not_ doing maintenance anymore.

Mika, was also more than definitely on the brink. This sort of slow teasing, intentional or not, always drove her over the edge faster than anything. While still not risking lifting her face, she decides to warn the other girl.

‘’N---nah….Oshisan…I--“

Shu decides to silence her by finally inserting a slick finger inside, continuing to languidly circle until it was fully sheathed to the knuckle, hooking, before slowly removing it and sliding back in. The next time, another finger joins, spreading her from the inside.

 _This_ made Mika buck. She couldn’t control it if she tried. She whines into her skirt.

Shu doesn’t reprimand her however. In fact, she continues to move her fingers in a steady motion. Adding pressure, sliding in further, moving apart wider with each insert, still keeping a perfectly controlled but agonizingly slow rhythm.

Shu knew Mika probably couldn’t last much longer. And, to be perfectly honest herself, Shu could feel herself getting wet as well…

Not wanting to cut into more practice time than she had already allowed, it was time to end this.

Shu stops the fingers that were inside Mika briefly, pulling them out halfway to let her ring finger easily join them. She begins circling again, increasing the speed of her movements, Mika matching her, before stopping completely once more. She pressed her fingers against the inner walls that were so slick it was difficult to keep steady alongside now rocking hips, which seemed confused, almost frantic, as to why Shu had ceased moving in and out of her so wonderfully.

To put it frankly, Mika was trying to fuck herself.

It’s was Shu’s turn to gulp.

Using her thumb and pinky as stabilizers, she widens her fingers inside, an action mirrored by Mika’s trembling legs that were now shamelessly planted to the floor as far apart as they could spread.

Moving her body forward, she purposely lets perfectly curled pink ringlets tickle the lengths of Mika’s inner thighs. She tucks a strand behind her ear, making sure Mika could feel her breath, before gently blowing a stream of warm air right between her fingers.

Mika, who had been clutching her skirt so hard the fabric had wrinkled, tried to hold in the last of her control – her voice – cried out Shu’s name and bucked so wildly that her legs, which she had so desperately pressed into the ground, finally sprung up to bump Shu’s shoulders. She could feel herself pulse uncontrollably in climax around the other's fingers, before relaxing her arched back, falling back against the the chair.

Breathing heavy, lungs welcomed the fresh oxygen as Mika had finally freed her now blotchy face from its ruffled hiding place. Before her mouth could even regain its capacity for speech, Shu had removed her fingers and was already shifting away.

“Hmph”, she says with a voice imitating annoyance. “Finally got the infernal thing….despite all the squirming...”

…Oh yeah, the thread.

“Now clean yourself up. I don’t want you dirtying that lingerie,” Shu orders. A satisfied smile overlay the scolding however, as she collects her tools from under the chair and stands, striding over to where her makeup bag lay.

Allowing Mika to recompose herself, she took out a lavender-scented wet wipe to clean her hands before fishing out two compacts of powder and blush. Not only had the other girl likely ruined her makeup, but attire, rubbing her face all over the skirt she had held onto for dear life. While there was nothing Shu could do about the dress here this was at least a private practice, so no one but Shu’s overly-observant eyes would see the beige smears from her foundation that were likely all over it.

She quickly spied on Mika from behind her through the large mirror on the vanity, who had only begun to walk, dream-like, towards her own belongings located on the other side of the room, and opened the powder compact looking into the smaller mirror inside.

_Tch._

Shu again looked over at Mika to make sure she wasn’t looking her way, before she removed the sponge and dabbed it quickly over the tip of her nose.

She had tried to keep control herself the entire time. And honestly, she had, throughout the vast majority of it.

But in a moment of weakness, her judgement had lapsed.

After bringing her face foolishly close, tempted by the sweet scent and wanton display in front of her, Mika had bumped into her nose as she practically jumped from her chair in uncontrolled pleasure.

A lesson for herself to perhaps not perform such recklessly boorish behavior in such a publicly accessible area…

Or…

Maybe it was time that she herself receive some maintenance.

She snaps the compact closed.

Briefly letting herself fantasize about the sort of pampering touches she knows her eager lover will give her, she turns around, a new fire burning inside her, as she collects Mika and bustles her towards the stage.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a f/f fic and now I can say I accomplished my dream. And if you know anything about me, femShu is My Ideal. So yes, this was entirely self-indulgent.
> 
> I also learned a lot about underwear writing this. Did y'all know that the whole bottom that covers your junk is literally called the crotch panel? And the little square of fabric that lines the bottom is a gusset? The more you know!


End file.
